


Addicted

by Fanfictato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Kinda hate it, M/M, Meh, Shitty fic, cronkri - Freeform, half assed cronkri, just a short story i wrote when i was bored way back when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictato/pseuds/Fanfictato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, pretty half assed Cronkri<br/>not bad, just half assed and I'm not really sure if it's all that good?<br/>I wrote it when I was bored in History <br/>to be honest, it's probably not that noticeable as a cronkri but I'm just letting you know that it /is/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

It's the way his hair is slicked upward into that signature Greaser style. It's the way his hands are calloused and rough from the way he handles and works on his prized motorcycle, his love. It's the way his muscle shirt tightens around his torso and puts his washboard abs on display. His legs move languidly as he runs the track in gym class. His cheekbones high and sharp, his jaw square and strong, his nose bold and pointed. You don't understand but I'm addicted.

He griped onto my hand as he pulled me up onto the back of his metal beast, his hands were rough and lovely with those long pointed fingernails he tames so he can strum at his acoustic guitar.His other perfect hand passed me the helmet and I had graciously accepted and put it on. My arms came up to wrap around his waist, fingers digging into his grease stained white shirt and pulling the greedy fabric away from his body. If I couldn't touch him directly, nothing should be able to. Nothing should be more addicted to him than me.

The bike's engine roared to life as the key to the ignition was put in it's slot. The smooth leather of the seat, the cold sharp clang of the of the stand as he kicked it up, the worn rubber of the tires all of it was a representation of the way he treated his love. It was pleasant to feel the metal between my legs and it reminded me of how much I wanted to be the thing he loved. I wanted him addicted to me.

There we were, a blur zipping down the highway and passing those who didn't dare feel the rush of the wind on their face or dare get caught by the police accused of exceeding way past the speed limit. We felt the beat of each other's hearts as we kept our bodies close, I had hung on for dear life almost as though if I were to let go, I would be taken away with wind. His breathing hitched when a car came too close and it was one of the feelings I had longed for, for him to share even a shred of fear with me. It was addicting.

One moment had been peaceful, we as two vessels only living for the drug that was harboured within us, shared equally the feeling of adrenaline as we sped down the highway far too fast. It was the drug we shared and it consumed us both taking over our systems and flooding our minds and muscles. The overdrive in our bodies had been switched on and there was nothing that could turn it off. This drug was addicting.

The next moment was different. All of a sudden the fun had stopped, the adrenaline had stopped and the fear of inevitable danger crept into our entirety. Everything went slow and the next few seconds were spent preparing for the impact that was nearing. It felt so surreal, nothing felt like it should but at the same time I felt like this was a moment I had been preparing for, I had been expecting this and almost hoping for this to happen. It was ridiculous, to think that someone like me had almost wanted this to happen, unheard of but I was and still am addicted.

So here I lay under pristine white sheets and smelling the nauseating aroma of disinfectant that wafted in from one of the other patients rooms. So I lay here watching as the monitor off to my side light up and produces sharp jagged lines of my progress. I'm laying here now and I know what had happened, I know of the dangers of being so uncontrollably enamored with another but even so, I'm addicted.


End file.
